Family Ties
by dancing stars
Summary: Snape's niece arrives at Hogwarts. She is wounded and near death. She is saying that his daughter is alive.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Snape's niece arrives at Hogwarts in bad shape. She is saying that his daughter is alive.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Cordelia, J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

The welcoming feast had just begun when a greenish portal opened up in the middle of the hall. Out walked what appeared to be a young girl who was badly wounded. A young man was carrying her.

"Ah. Albus Dumbledore," said the young man.

"Yes dear boy?"

"I am looking for professor Snape, I was told that he teaches where you are headmaster."

Snape looks up "I am Professor Snape, who are you?"

"You probably don't recognize me but I am certain you'll recognize her." With this he places the girl in Snape's arms and the whole hall could hear Snape's gasp.

"What happened?"

"Maestro Fullicanilli. He and we believe someone else attacked, they killed everyone including the children and women that were in the caves, that is how we knew that there was someone else beside Maestro."

"When?"

"Two weeks, I had to take her to the cauldron, it was her only shot."

"And you, how did you escape with minimal injuries?"

"I did not, this is only a shell granted to me temporarily by the gatekeeper, I died shortly after getting her to Boston. My time is short I have to leave you now, I know that she will be safe with you, blessed be, cousin Sithchean Bran. Slan."(Farewell)

Professor Snape strode from the room calling over his shoulder, "I will explain later, Albus."

When Snape got to his chambers he quickly laid her down on the bed and went to retrieve his potions. "Cordelia, can you hear me? Come on sweetling, please open your eyes." Snape realized that he would have to force feed the potions to her but was afraid of what that might do to her, he knew his niece and he knew that she did not like being force fed. Snape did what he had to do. A few hours later she had yet to wake and Snape had from worried to terrified. "Cordelia, le do thoil, tar ar lenbh."(Please come back child) his only response was silence. Then Snape, famed potions master who could terrorize students with one look, broke down and sobbed.

It was later that night when Albus came to the door. Severus opened it and led him inside. "Now Severus, I believe that you said you would explain." Said Albus.

"I said I would and I will. This girl is Cordelia. She is my niece. I am not a Snape by birth. But the Snapes and the Driscol's are very close. When I was three a threat arose, worse then Voldemort and the Snapes were more then happy to take me in. my parents separated my brother and I, my brother stayed with in a different clan. I did not return until 19 years later. That was when I found out that my brother was still alive and was expecting a daughter. Needless to say my visits were few and far between but on one occasion when I happened to be there an old women, who was said to be sage, made a prophesy about my niece. That would quell the threat ravaged our clans. No one paid her any heed. I had to leave soon after that and was unable to return until almost two years later. I was shocked at how fast she had grown; she was beautiful and could talk and walk. Her magic had also grown and, sweet Merlin was she powerful. My brother then approached me with a cousin of ours. It seems there was a minor Hell mouth that needed to be closed. I agreed to help. My brother's idea was to use the spell that is based in light, but there was another spell that could be used, the spell of blood. Our cousin, in the middle of the spell took it upon himself to begin the spell of blood. He used my brother as the sacrifice for the spell; I was outside the circle and could not get in. My brother died that day, I watched it and his daughter watched it. My cousin was accused of murder and participating in the black arts, for his crimes he was given a Druid execution. I left right after the funerals and execution. I have not been back but I used to stay in contact with Cordelia but that gradually stopped." Through out all this Dumbledore remained silent. But now he had spoke up. "How did I not know of this?"

"No one was supposed to know. It was a matter of upmost secrecy. I wish I could have told you a thousand times. I regret that I was unable to sooner, but I did not want anyone to be put in danger because of me."

"Then why did you spy for me?"

" "I did not want to blow my cover. i realize now that it was foolish but I cannot change the past." end Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry i have not updated in a while, I had serious writer's block and Finals. I'll try and update more often, with longer chapters then this one. Please Read and Review.

Family ties Chapter 2

By the next day the rumors were flying about Snape's relation to the mysterious girl. The most popular was that she was his daughter. The only thing that the students knew was that this arrival did not improve Snape's mood. He was worse then he usually was in his classes. The Golden Trio was ever curious they became determined to find out the truth about the mysterious girl and her relation to Snape. Hermione seemed to have the most success. Snape had given her a detention for "being disruptive" when all she had done was raise her hand. The detention was served and she had to scrub cauldrons, the muggle way, not that she really minded that. But while she was there she was able to help Snape. He was trying to make a potion but it continuously did not come out right. When he went back into his supply closest she had been able to look over his notes. It seems he was trying to create a very powerful healing potion. Hermione had no doubt that it was for the mysterious girl.

Meanwhile Albus continued his nightly chats with Severus, ever trying to pry more information out of the Potions Master as the child, Cordelia, continued to lay comatose in his rooms. But all this was to no avail; the headmaster simply could not knock down the stubborn walls that Snape had put up.

About two weeks into the term, everyone was eating dinner in the Great Hall. The doors opened and in walked a young girl. Severus immediately ran over to her and started whispering, not loud enough for anyone to hear. This caused everyone to stare at Professor Snape and the mysterious stranger, who seemed to be arguing over something. In the end it appeared that the girl won the argument because she flashed a triumphant smile at Severus. Then Professor Snape turned and said to the Headmaster "Professor Dumbledore I would like to introduce Cordelia Driscol, my niece."

"Welcome my dear girl, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please join us." With these words Dumbledore waved his hand and an extra chair appeared at the Head table.

"Why, thank you, Headmaster." Replied the girl, as she sat down. The Students could hear a strong Irish accent in her words. This caused great confusion and spiked more then one of the student's curiosities with the question, _why did Snape have a niece from Ireland, and what is she doing here?_

Author's note #2: I know this chapter is kinda bad, but it will get better.


	3. Chapter 3

Family ties chapter 3

From that day on the girl was a constant figure at the staff table and in the corner of professor's Snape's potions class. It wasn't until three weeks later that she was sorted.

Professor Dumbledore stood up one morning at breakfast and announced that Cordelia was to be sorted today. The sorting hat appeared and she placed it on her head. _Hmmm…well this is certainly a first. A Druid and a princess nonetheless. You have ancient blood running in your veins. Very powerful, I wonder if you even realize your own potential. You have a great mind smart and eager to learn, but Ravenclaw is not quite right for you. You are kind and loyal but Hufflepuff also is not right. Now, Slytherin, you would do well there. After all you uncle is its head of house. There is also a dark streak in you. You are not afraid to use the black arts but it is not for personal gain that is why you do well in **GRYFINDORE.**_The hat shouted this last word so that the entire hall could hear. The Gryfindore's roared their approval and every one else clapped except the Slytherin. Cordelia started to laugh hysterically. Cordelia sat down at the Gryffindore table and began to eat. Ginny, who she sat next to, said, "Hi there, I'm not sue if you know me, I'm Ginny Weasley. If you don't mind me asking, why did you laugh so hard?"

"I laughed because I am placed in Gryffindor, which is Slytherin rival. My uncle is the head of Slytherin House, so I find it very ironic."

"Are you Irish? You sound like it"

"I am, yes."

"Then what are you doing here in England?"

"I would rather not talk about it right now. But, maybe, I'll tell you another time."

At about this time Ron, Harry, and Hermione came over. "Hi, I'm Harry and this are Hermione and Ron. Ginny is Ron's little sister."

"Its very nice to meet you all, I'm Cordelia." At this Ron decided to speak up, "Are you related to Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Ron, I am. He is my uncle, but that is a very long story that I would rather not tell in public. We can talk later in the common room."

"So you'll stay in the dormitory with us?" said Harry

"Of course, now that I have been sorted and am better I see no reason why I should stay with my uncle, even though I enjoyed it very much. I can't wait until Potions, though every thing will be fairly basic but it will still be nice to participate." At that moment a boy had walked over, he had over heard this last comment and asked, "if you think that potions is a cinch you must not know Snape! He is horrible!"

"Well, I do agree that the man can be difficult but if you give him a chance and look past his mask he really is caring. By the way, I'm his niece Cordelia, what's your name?"

"Neville, I'm sorry I did not realize-"

Cordelia stopped him with a wave of her hand, "It's no matter, and I know how he can be. Well I got to leave but I'll be back in a little while." With these last words she left the dinning hall and disappeared down the corridor.

"Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev, please answer me! I know you are in here."

"May I ask as to why you are shrieking?" came the cold reply. At he voice Cordelia turned and rushed to hug her uncle, "because I am happy to see you. Are you mad?"

"Mad about what?"

Cordelia pouted, "You know!"

Severus smile, "You must be referring to the fact that you are in Gryffindor. Why would I be mad at you for that? It not like you chose to be in Gryffindor."

"So your not mad at me?"

"No, child, I am not."

"That's terrific. It means that I can do _this_!" With these words she launched herself at Severus, successfully knocking him over, and started to tickle him. Severus retaliated and soon Cordelia had to give in or need to go to the hospital wing because of internal damage from laughing. She ended up on Severus' lap with her hands about his neck. "Uncle Severus, it is okay if when we are alone I call you Sithchean?"

Severus smiled, " That would be acceptable, but only when we are alone." Cordelia looked up at him and beamed. Then her face became serious, "Sithchean, do you love me?"

"Child, you know I do. "

"Promise you'll love me 'till to end of forever?"

"Of course I'll love you to the end of forever, but what has brought all these questions?"

"A feeling I have. There is much uncertainty in the world. The future is shadowed, much more then it normally is. I just have a feeling that things are changing, big things."

"What type of things?"

"I don't know but I worry."

"You shouldn't dwell on it, the future cannot be stopped from coming. I suggest you go back to the tower; you are still weak even though you won't admit it. Good night Cordelia. I'll see you at breakfast." Severus said as he ushered her toward the door.

"Goodnight Uncle Sithchean." With that Cordelia disappeared down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING!

Authors note: I'm sorry for not updating I am having severe writers block. I will try to do better. I promise.

Before Cordelia knew it the week had passed and she had made great friends, not only in Gryffindor but in also thee houses, including Slytherin. She was lie by all and no one gave her any problems. At night she would always visit her uncle in his rooms. The entire school noticed a change in the hated potions master. It seemed almost as if he had softened but really he was finding that life can be good and enjoyable. He valued his life more. But the most surprising thing that came about from this short week was the relationship between Cordelia and the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. Even though the two were constantly at each other throats there was a comical feel to each of their arguments. It was obvious to very few what the two's feelings really were.

Cordelia was sitting in the common room late one night when in walked Hermione, Harry and Ron. They sat next to her and were silent for quite a while. Them Hermione asked "Cordelia, why are you so good in all your classes and why does you want look like it has fingers?"

"Hermione the reason I am excelling is because this is all review. I have been doing more complex spiels then this for many years. And in response to your other question it is because I use an atheme not a wand. I can do wandless magic it was how I was taught, the wand just focuses my magic that way it does not intervere with yours."

"really that is interesting. Hey, why are you sitting here? Aren't you supposed to be with Professor Snape?"

"I went down but he wasn't there. He is not in the castle, I can't sense him. I am extremely worried, I know he is in danger." At this all the Golden Trio shared a look. Then Harry spoke up, "Cordelia, did you ever see a tattoo on the inside of Snape's arm?"

"yes, he wouldn't explain what it was. Does it have to do with why he is not on the grounds?"

"I believe it might. Profesor Snape spies on an evil man. Voldemort. He does it to gain information on his plans to prevent the people from dying."

"What! Now, everything is making sense! I can't believe that he is doing this. But I am glad that he is. I know he feels badly bout what happened to my da, even though it is not his fault, but if this makes him feel better than I'm glad. Listen guys, I am truly sorry but I must go. I see you all soon." With these words Cordelia turned and left the common room.

Once Cordelia had exited the common room she whispered a spell under her breath, if anyone had been watching they would have seen her disappear in a wisp of fog. Cordelia materialized on the edge of Hogwarts grounds. She then whispered yet another spell and a little ball of light started to flash in front of her. Then it started to speed away, Cordelia followed it and soon she came to a clearing. There was a shadowed aura and Cordelia decided that she would follow the magical residue that was left behind. She one again vanished and this time reappeared in another clearing but she was not alone. There were many people in black robes and white masks. In the center was a thing that Cordelia could sense was not human and that was inherently evil. Its eyes were like that of a snakes and his body, if you could call it that, was like that of a corpse. As she surveyed the circle she sensed that he uncle was one of them, it did not take her long to distinguish which one was he. The Thing began to speak, "My loyal followers! It has been drawn to my attention that some of you have doubted my plans and me. This does not please me. I have called you here tonight to test your loyalty." After these words the Thing randomly selected each of his followers and used Leglilmens on them and also what appeared to be the Cruitatious curse. Cordelia held her breath as her uncle faced the Thing. She barely contained a scream as he received the pain curse. The evening went on like this until all the members had been "tested", it was as Cordelia was sneaking away that her cover was blown.

"there is one who has hidden away here! I will not be spied upon! Find her!"

Cordelia tried to vanish but was unable to. She was brought before the Thing. he was furious. she tired to use her magic but once again was unable to. The Thing turned its unnatural eyes upon her and without any warning cast the pain curse on her.

AN: I was going to leave it here but decided to be nice

Severus Snape is not one who scares easily or is easily surprised but when he saw is nice standing in front of Voldemort he was afraid. He tried to hold back his fear as Voldemort cast Crutacious Curse on her.

Cordelia didn't know what hit her, but it hurt – a lot. She felt as if her nerves were on fire. A scream wanted to tear its way out of her but her mind would not allow that Thing to gain


End file.
